Cher journal
by Calistha Layenna
Summary: Toi oui toi. Tu as déjà fait attention à des gens que tu connaissais qui affichait un sourire à toutes épreuves? C'est ce que je suis et je le serai restée si tu ne m'avais pas poussé dans mes derniers retranchements, tu n'aurais pas vu mes marques!


Cher journal,

Le second trimestre vient de se finir, comme d'habitude, j'ai les meilleures notes dans toutes les matières. De toute façon, si je ne les ai pas, mes parents débarqueraient à Poudlard pour me corriger sévèrement et brutalement. Tu dois te demander comment ils ont mes notes, tout simplement sur leur demande auprès de ma directrice de maison, ils savent fayotter pour ce qu'ils veulent. Bien sûr, personne ne sait que quand je rentre chez moi l'été, je ne sors pas de chez moi, ni même de ma chambre. Je me fais enfermer dans ma chambre avec des livres de mathématiques, français, anglais, physique, chimie, biologie, et d'autres matières moldues qu'il faut que je connaisse pour avoir le baccalauréat car mes parents ne veulent pas que je reste après ma scolarité à Poudlard dans ce monde du diable. J'aurai alors un mari décidé par mes parents, un de bonne famille, 2 ou 3 enfants pas plus pas moins. Et bien évidemment, ils préféreraient deux garçons à deux filles pour que mes futurs garçons puissent hériter de ma part d'héritage puisque mon père ne veut donner sa fortune qu'à un garçon. Car d'après lui, je ne suis bonne qu'à faire le ménage, distraire mon mari et faire les enfants, et que l'argent ne revenait pas à une femme et que je ne sais pas m'occuper de la monnaie. Bien sûr, pour cela il faut au moins que j'ai de la culture pour parler en public et avec mon mari.

Depuis ma première année, j'ai toujours été l'intellectuelle, le rat de bibliothèque car il fallait que je sois la meilleure, de toute façon qu'aurais tu fais à ma place ? Sinon, quand je rentrais, j'étais privée de nourriture mais mes parents veillaient à ce que je ne meure pas de faim et puis ils disaient que après avoir passer une année dans mon internat, il fallait que je perde les kilogrammes que je prenais pendant l'année. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, mon père me tapait pour avoir autre chose à faire que mes devoirs. Mes géniteurs ne comprenaient pas que je puisse vivre une vie normale. Heureusement, qu'ils n'étaient pas à l'école sinon je crois que je me suiciderai pour ne plus avoir une vie carrée, j'ai l'impression d'être dans une cage dorée à longueur de temps. Personne ne peut savoir que je vais mal puisque la carapace que je me suis forgée lors de mon entrée à l'école moldue est toujours en place. Seul mon sourire est plaqué sur ma figure. Mes larmes contenues sont refoulées au fond de mes yeux, elles se reflètent mais comme personne ne s'approche de moi et que les gens me voient superficiellement, ils ne voient rien.

Hélas, alors que je pensais que mes sentiments étaient très bien cachés, comme personne n'avait trouvé mon point faible, mes parents. Bien évidemment, je me suis énervée quand Draco a commencé à insulter mes parents, de parents de sang de bourbe mal élevée et sans aucune manière, je crois qu'il a remarqué mon changement d'attitude et mon mal être quand il a vu les marques sur mon cou et les larmes rouler sur mes joues. Jamais quelqu'un ne m'avait vu pleurer auparavant même mes parents. Evidemment que je pleurais mais je le faisais le soir quand mes colocataires dormaient. Il s'est précipité sur moi quand je suis tombée sur le sol dans un bruit mat, pleurant toutes ses maudites larmes de détresse, j'étais pourtant forte.

Le jour suivant, il était sur mes talons toute la journée, vérifiant mes faits et gestes jusqu'au moment où j'ai piqué une crise quand à sa "colle attitude". Jamais, je n'avais eu une personne qui me surveillait. Voulant échapper à son regard scrutateur, je me dirigeais vers le Tour d'Astronomie. Un hibou me donna une lettre rouge sang, je savais de qui été l'envoyeur pour avoir nombre de fois reçue une lettre similaire. Comme tu peux t'en douter, journal, ils avaient reçu mes dernières notes avant que je les ai moi-même, et sacrilège, j'avais eu un A à un devoir de runes, alors ils allaient débarque le lendemain pour me corriger. Je laissais libre court à mes larmes, qui depuis hier, ne semblaient pas se tarirent comme si toutes mes larmes que j'avais contenu quittaient mon corps. C'est au moment où je sentis une main sur mon épaule que je remarquais que Draco était là pendant ma découverte de la lettre puis pendant ma crise de larmes. Il s'excusa de son comportement d'aujourd'hui, il ne voulait pas me faire peur, juste me surveiller de loin. Il me prit ensuite dans ses bras. La sensation que je ressentis à ce moment n'est comparable à ce que j'ai vécu. Personne avant ne m'avait jamais prise dans ses bras, il me chuchotait en même temps des mots réconfortants que j'entendis de moins en moins alors que Morphée me prenait dans ses bras.

Quand je me suis réveillée, j'ai découvert un lit inconnu et une sensation bien agréable. Alors, que je tournai la tête, je vis deux aigues-marines merveilleuses, Draco…

Il m'avait emmené jusque son dortoir puisqu'il n'avait pas le mot de passe pour entrer dans ma tour. Il me laissa m'habiller dans la salle de bain, quel gentleman, puis on sortit pour le petit-déjeuner, la main dans la main, pour moi qui n'avait jamais reçu d'amour quel qu'il soit, c'était gênant et embarrassant pourtant qu'est ce que c'était agréable !

Aux différentes tables, le sentiment le plus répandu était l'ahurissement et l'hébétement. C'est vrai que voir un serpentard et une griffondor, ça choque surtout quand c'est le prince de serpents et la miss-je-sais-tout des griffons. Pensant que ma journée serait ennuyeuse comme chaque journée, je vis arriver à toute allure mes parents encore plus en colère que jamais en me voyant avec Draco. Ils devaient se demander pourquoi j'étais heureuse et à côté d'un garçon qui n'est pas mon futur mari. Alors qu'ils crachaient sur moi leur mépris et leur haine, c'est au moment où mon père m'attrapa trop brusquement que Draco se mit devant moi, protégeant mon corps du sien. Le mot enragé n'était qu'un doux euphémisme pour décrire l'attitude de mon père. Je pense que s'il avait des baguettes à la place de ses yeux, je serais morte tuée par quatre avada kedavra. Voulant éviter une colère en public, Draco nous fit sortir de la Grande Salle. C'était une mauvaise idée, puisque à peine sortit du champ de vision de tous ces sorciers, mon bourreau me gifla de toutes ses forces que j'en tombai inconsciente sur le sol. C'est en sentant de part et d'autre des coups sur le corps que je repris connaissance. Quand les coups cessèrent, j'ouvris péniblement les yeux et cherchai des yeux Draco. C'est quand je le vis, la lèvre ouverte et les cheveux plus en bataille à côté du directeur que j'ai pensé que ma torture serait momentanément terminée.

Comme tu peux t'en douter cher journal, j'ai terminé la semaine à l'infirmerie, mes parents ont été exclus temporairement de ma vie et j'ai pu vivre mon idylle avec Draco sans l'ombre de torture ou de mépris. Je ne fus pas bien reçue au début de notre relation par les Griffondor mais ils se sont habitués ainsi que les autres tables. J'ai pu enfin vivre ma vie comme je l'entendais.

Sur ces derniers mots que j'inscris dans ce carnet, je fais mettre feu à toutes ces horreurs qu'aucune personne ne devrait avoir à vivre, que je ferme la porte du passé pour vivre maintenant dans le futur. Qui va être bientôt neuf de vie et d'amour.

"C'est sur ces mots qu'Hermione ferma son journal, descendit les marches de sa maison, ouvrit la porte du salon, et mit le journal dans le feu. C'est en voyant Hermione maintenant que l'on remarque la légère protubérance au niveau de son ventre que l'on comprend ses derniers mots."


End file.
